Scarlet Fever
by RageRaven
Summary: Even though she grew up as a freak in an orphanage, Jamie has always been mischevious. Going to Hogwarts finally let her realize she belonged somewhere. Now in her third year, Jamie faces the threat of Sirius Black along with 3 of her closest friends; Harry, Ron, and Hermione. With twists and turns in the path ahead of her, can she get through this year alive? Book 1/6.
1. Prologue

_**Well, hello everyone! This is my second try at my first fanfiction, so critisism is welcomed! This is going to be a series, following my OC through her years at Hogwarts. Remember, reviews make a author's day(: On with the chapter! :)**_

**Chapter 1 - Jamie Gabrielle Dumbledore**

Jessica Lee Walters was sitting down on her sofa, thinking about the man who put her into the situation she was in at the current moment. If she didn't fall in love with him, none of this would be happening. If she didn't fall in love with him, she wouldn't be nine months pregnant with his child.

The man she fell for was Arthur Dumbledore. Son of Aberforth Dumbledore, nephew of Albus Dumbledore. He was in hiding, seeing that Voldemort was on the hunt for him. They met long before Voldemort started recruiting.

They met in Hogwarts, their second year. He was in Gryffindor and she was in Ravenclaw. They became best friends in their second year, also. They were very close. They would study in the library together, do homework together, and they both tried out for their house Quidditch teams. She made it as a Chaser, and him as Keeper. Times were peaceful back then. Her only worry was passing her OWLs and NEWTs, or how she would wear her hair every morning.

She had long, silky wavy scarlet hair that clashed with her vibrant green eyes. She was beautiful, and she wasn't too fond of all the guys staring at her when she walked by, so she would wear her oval shaped, wired rimmed glasses and her hair in a loose bun when she would go to classes. Her only other friend than Arthur was Bella, who was in Slytherin.

Jessica and Arthur started to date each other in their fifth year. They look like the perfect couple, with her hair and eyes to contrast with his blonde hair and striking blue eyes. They lasted for a very long time, only breaking up once because of Arthur having a row with his father. The row was about his future. See, Aberforth wanted Arthur to work in his pub, the Hog's Head, with him. But Arthur wanted to become an Auror. Arthur and his father never spoke to each other again after that row.

Then that's when everything turned for the worst. Voldemort started to recruit his followers, known as Death Eaters. Of course, Voldemort set his sights on Arthur. Arthur and Jessica had to go into hiding. They lived in America, a state called Florida. They lived near a deserted beach area, in a little apartment they made with magic. They had a Secret Keeper, Barty Crouch Jr. Little did they know he was a Death Eater. He turned them into Voldemort, and Voldemort came for them. Jessica was out getting some food to cook for dinner that night, so Arthur was the only one home when Voldemort arrived. They had just found out Jessica was pregnant, so Arthur was in their bedroom, taking a quick nap before Jessica got home. Little did he know he wouldn't be seeing her again.

Voldemort bursted the door open, which got Arthur to wake up. He grab his wand off the night stand and ran down the hallway, only to be met with the face of the Dark Lord. He was suddenly tied up by ropes springing out of Voldemort's wand.

"Now Arthur," Voldemort said smoothly, "Running from be was a cowardly thing to do, and your choice in Secret Keeper was pitiful. So, right now, you have two choices. Either you come and join me and become a Death Eater, or you die. Right now."

"I would rather you burn in hell!" Arthur yelled.

"Very well. Being the merciful Lord I am, I'll give you a minute to say your last words."

"I hope you burn in hell, and my uncle kicks your ass. I love you Jessica. Please don't forget me. Tell our baby about me, please," Arthur said while a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"Time's up. _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted. A green light hit Arthur straight in the chest, and Arthur Dumbledore was no more. Voldemort fled the scene quickly, but not before carving a message to Jessica in the walls. It said,

_"You're next. And so is your child."_

When Jessica arrived home, she panicked. She was walking up the path to their house, when she saw her front door blasted onto the floor and the Dark Mark casted above the house. She started to fast-walk up to the house. When she walked into the small house, she gasped. There, her fiancee was laying on the ground, dead. She ran over to him and checked his pulse, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. She started to cry, and cried harder when she saw the message that was engraved in the wall.

She apparated to Albus Dumbledore the next day to inform him of his nephew's death. He was saddened, yes, but he stayed strong for Jessica's sake. He told her that she could stay in America, but she would live in a flat in Salem, Oregon.

Jessica lived in the flat for nine months. Which brings us back to Jessica sitting on the couch, thinking about the recent events. When she stood up to go get a glass of juice from the kitchen, her water broke. Her eyes widened and she quickly ran outside. She drove herself to the closet wizarding hospital she could find. It was called St. Jospehine's. She went inside the hidden hospital and the Healers took her into a room at once. She gave birth to a baby girl in no time at all.

She sat there, with her's and Arthur's daughter in her arms. She was thinking of names. She had Jessica's features, the scarlet hair and vibrant green eyes. The freckles on her face were barely noticable. The name came to her quickly. Jamie Gabrielle Dumbledore. It sounded perfect, like as if it were made for her. So, it was Jamie Gabrielle Dumbledore, born on August 1st, 1980 at 9:15 P.M.

Jessica took Jamie to their flat the next day. Things were peaceful and calm for the rest of that year. It wasn't until the night before Halloween that the worst happened. Jessica had just gotten off the telephone with Bella when there was a crash at the door. She saw a glimpse of red eyes and pale skin before she darted down the hallway, wand in hand.

She entered Jamie's nursery, where she was playing with a toy broomstick Bella, her godmother, had gotten Jamie for her first birthday. She picked Jamie up off her broom and sat her in her crib.

"Jamie, honey, listen to mommy. Please be safe, please be strong. Remember, I'll always be with you. No matter where I am." Jamie started crying when she saw the door blast open.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Jessica Walters, fearing for her life? I told you I'd find you. Now," Voldemort stuck his wand in front of Jessica's face, "I'll give you the same choices I gave your husband. You can come and join me and become a Death Eater, or you can die. Right now."

"Kill me, do whatever you want with me. I will never join you. But please spare Jamie, please," Jessica pleaded.

"Goodbye, Jessica Walters. _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort sent a green bolt straight into Jessica's chest. She dropped to the floor, dead.

"Now for you," Voldemort said to Jamie, who was crying. Voldemort raised his wand, but a flash of red light knocked Voldemort's wand out of his hand. The Dark Lord turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway or the nursery, wand held in front of him.

"It was foolish for you to kill her, Tom. I suggest you leave now," Dumbledore said darkly.

Voldemort disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Albus walked over to Jamie's crib. He picked her up and they apparated to a nearby orphanage. He walked up and sat Jamie down on the door mat.

"I do hope in the future you can forgive me for leaving you here, but it's the only safe place for you. Goodbye for now, Jamie," Albus Dumbledore said before knocking on the door three times, slipping a note in Jamie's blanket, and then apparating to the gates of Hogwarts.

An old woman answered the door. "What the-" she said before she saw Jamie on the door mat. "Oh, well, I'll bring you inside, I guess. Stupid people nowadays, leaving children on doorsteps," the old woman mumbled as she picked Jamie up and brought her inside.

She sat her in a room with at least five other children. "Now go to sleep. And no cryin'!" she said before she turned the lights out and shut the door.

_**So, how'd you like it? I hope it was good, considering my last one was a complete blow. Due to the fact I wrote it when I was 11. lmfaoo, I hope you guys enjoyed, and here's what I would REALLY like you guys to do;**_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**So, please REVIEW(: Adios! See you in the next chapter!**_


	2. Years Before Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 - Years Before Hogwarts**

The next day Dumbledore called a meeting in his office right after breakfast. The few selected were Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick. Once all of the staff was in Dumbledore's office, he began to speak.

"Well, you may already know, but late last night Jessica Walters was murdered," Dumbledore said slowly.

There were many gasps. Hagrid let out a "NO!", and Snape just stood there, barely moved.

"I have left her daughter, Jamie, in the care of an orphanage. There is a letter I left with the orphanage that explains everything that they need to know. The reason I have called you all here today is to discuss the meaning of her coming to Hogwarts when she is of age," Dumbledore paused, "I am asking one of you to go and get her. You will have to explain the concept of Hogwarts and magic in general. She might not believe you at first, so you might have to show her a trick or two. You would also take her to Diagon Alley to retrieve her school necessities. I have her Gringgots vault key with me, which I will give you at the time. Now," Dumbledore paused again, "If you would like to do this, please step forward. There is no problem if you would not like to."

Professor Snape stepped up, to almost everyone's surprise. "Thank you, Severus. I will alert you when the time is near," Dumbledore said with his unmoved twinkle in his eyes. "You are all dismissed."

~Eight Years Later~

Jamie had just woken up to a spit ball in her face. She was never told who her parents were or how they died, just that she was left on the door mat of the orphanage. Some nights she would wake up with nightmares of a blinding green light and red eyes. She would wake up soaked in her own sweat. Her face would be tear-stained and she would be shaky the rest of the day. She would try and keep quiet most of the time, due to all of the kids making fun of her. She was the outcast. The only one.

On Jamie's birthdays, her present would be an extra serving of dessert; one stale cookie. She would still eat it though. The portions of food were scarce, but getting a drink was almost never a problem, since all the drinks were water from the faucet.

So, now back to Jamie waking up to a spit ball in her face. She turned over and reached for her bedside lamp, turned it on, and saw who had spit the spit ball at her face. It was Roger McGaven, a boy that had tortured Jamie since they were able to walk and talk.

"What do you want, Roger?" Jamie asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothing but for you to leave this orphanage. Everything was better when you wern't here. You're a loser!" Roger said to her while spitting even more spit balls at her.

"Why are you mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Jamie yelled.

"It's because you're a freak! No one likes you here," Roger said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Leave me alone! You're a bully!" Jamie yelled, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"No I'm not! You're ugly! You have red hair and green eyes, like tomatoes and pickles. Those are nasty and ugly things, like you!" Roger said. Roger began to laugh at her.

Jamie was infuriated. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker in the room. The window opened, letting in a sharp, cold wind. Roger screamed as the books on the bookshelf flew out at him. Roger ran out of the room, and it all stopped. The window shut, the books went back onto the bookshelf, and the lights returned to their previous state.

Jamie was gapping. _What was that? _she thought. She quickly ran to the bathroom, knowing the Roger would have gotten the old lady, and she wouldn't get any dinner tonight. She quickly took a shower and got dressed into a grey sweatshirt and pants. As she left the bathroom, he suspisions were confirmed. Roger came back with the old lady.

"Now what is this? Roger says there were flying books," she said sternly.

"I swear there were flying books! And the lights were flickering, and the window opened!" he said.

"What are you talking about, Roger?" Jamie lied.

"You know what I'm talking about! The books were _flying_! I'm telling the truth! She's lying!" Roger said quicky.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything happened, so go back to your own room, Roger. Jamie, you will be scrubbing the bathrooms. Now get to it." The old lady then left the room with Roger in tow. Jamie sighed and sat down on her bed. She then got up after a few minutes and started on the bathrooms.

That was Jamie's first time using accidental underaged magic, and it sure wasn't her last.

~One Year Later~

Jamie was outside one day during the fall. The wind was perfect, and the sun was just rising. Jamie would set her alarm clock for 6 o'clock in the morning, just to begin the day without being tortured by Roger and his friends. She would sneak out of the orphanage and walk down the the park that was a few blocks away. She would bring her blanket and lay it down on the hill in the park. She would lay on the blanket for a hour, then head back to the orphanage. The old lady usually had her alarm set for 7 o'clock.

So she was out laying on the blanket, letting the cool fall breeze brush her face. She must have drifted off, because she woke up to the sun shining down in her face. She checked her watch to see what time it was. Her watch read 6:55 A.M.

"I'm in _so_ much trouble," she whispered to herself.

Jamie quickly grabbed her blanket and started running down the sidewalk. She just arrived to the orphanage's steps at 6:59. She quickly, but quietly, slipped through the door just as the old lady's alarm clock went off. She quickly ran to her room and started cleaning. As if on cue, the old lady walked into the room that Jamie shared with four other children.

The old lady just walked into the room and picked up the dirty laundry. She looked at Jamie, who had her eyes on making her bed, and then left the room. Jamie let out a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut. She finished making her bed and sat down. She had nearly been caught. She would have to be more careful next time.

"That was too close," Jamie whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a girl with brown eyes and short, frizzy brown hair came through the door. Her name was Karen Malow, and her and Jamie never got along. Karen had some of her 'friends' with her. They wre Mary Callows, Sue Brown, and Sally Parks. Jamie never got along with either of them, either. Karen stepped up to her, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Well look her, girls," Karen said, "It's the freakish maid. Oh wait, it's Jamie," Karen paused for a second, "Wait, but what's the difference?" Mary, Sue, and Sally all started laughing. Jamie just ignored them. To Jamie, Karen was like the female version of Roger.

"What kind og last name is Dumbledore? It's more like Dumbledork!" Karen said. They all started to laugh again. Jamie continued to ignore them. Jamie went over to their bathroom and grabbed a bucket and sponge. She filled the bucket up with soap and water. She went back into the room to find Karen and her 'friends' whispering to each other. They stopeed whispering as soon as they saw Jamie, though.

"Oh look," Mary said, "The maid has come to clean the floors!" They, of course, started laughing again. Jamie still ignored them and started to scrub the floors. The girls went and sat down on Karen's bed. Time past and Jamie had just finished the floor at noon. That's when it happened.

Karen and her friends stood up off their beds and walked over to where Jamie was standing with the bucket still on the floor. Jamie looked at them with confusion, but Karen and her 'friends' ignored it.

"Hey, Jamie," Karen said, "You missed a spot." Karen then picked up the bucket and dumped it on Jamie. Jamie gasped. Karen and her 'friends' were always mean to her, but they never actually stooped this low. Jamie wiped the water from her eyes and then everything happened at once.

Jamie instantly dried, but all the water went onto Karen. Then the sink turned on and the bucket flew over towards the bathroom, refilled itself in the sink, and came back and dumped on top of Mary, Sue, and Sally.

"AHH!" all four girls screamed. Then Karen looked at Jamie, who was in complete shock, and stormed out of the room with her 'friends' following. Jamie just stood there. _This is just like when the books flew out at Roger _she thought. She picked up the bucket and walked over to the bathroom. Karen, Mary, Sue, and Sally all came back, but the old lady was with them this time.

"What's going on? Why are these girls wet, Jamie?" the old lady asked. Jamie just stood there, her face unreadable.

"I-I..." Jamie trailed off. Karen then spoke up.

"It was just like what happened to Roger last year! The water came off of her, went on me, and then the bucket went into the bathroom! It refilled itself and dumped onto them!" Karen indicated Mary, Sue, and Sally. They nodded in responce. The old lady's eyes widened, but narrowed just as fast.

"Jamie, you are to clean to bathrooms, _now_. Karen, you and your friends come with me. Oh, and Jamie," the old lady said, "You are to clean the bathrooms with a toothbrush. And not anyone's personal toothbrush. You may use one that is in the broom closet. Now get to work." The old lady left the room. Karen and her friends laughed at Jamie, then changed their clothes. Jamie sighed and went to get the toothbrush, but not before Karen 'accidentally' tripped her.

"Whoops," Karen laughed, "_Sorry_." They all laughed as Jamie left. Jamie sighed as she walked towards the broom cupboard.

That was Jamie's second time using underaged magic, and her last. Before Hogwarts, that is.

_**Wow! I wasn't expecting so many people to like this story so quickly! I hope this chapter served the first justice! Well, you know what to do;**_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

_**So, please review! Oh, and thankyou to **_**OperationCobra, The Agent of Fire, McCoys, **_**and**_** 0Goddess Nyx0 **_**for reviewing! :)**_


	3. Meeting Severus Snape

**Chapter 3 - Meeting Severus Snape**

It was July 21 when Dumbledore called Professor Snape into his office. It was late at night; around 11 o'clock. Snape was walking down the hallway, his cloak billowing out behind him. He reached Dumbledore's office, told the gargoyle the password, and stepped onto the moving stairwell.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, as usual, when Snape walked in. "Ah, Severus," he said, "I believe you got my message?"

"Yes," Snape replied shortly.

"Very well," Dumbledore continued, "Might as well get down to business. She is, of course, my cousin. Her name is Jamie Gabrielle Dumbledore. She will have access to the Dumbledore vault in Gringotts. She might seem a little off, but if you demonstrate any spell to her, I'll gurantee she will believe you. Now, here is her key for Gringotts," Dumbledore handed a key to Severus, "It's right next to the Lestrange vault. You should know where that is, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Snape replied.

"Very well. You will be apparating to the orphanage in the afternoon tomorrow. Goodnight, Severus," Dumbledore bid Snape a goodnight, and then Dumbledore went to bed himself. Snape tucked the key in his cloak pocket. Snape then left the office and went to his quarters for a good night's rest.

~The Next Day~

Snape apparated to the orphanage the next day with her Gringotts key stored in his cloak. He took brisk steps towards the door, knocked twice, and backed up. Just after he backed up, the old lady appeared at the door.

"May I help you?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm here to pick up and take Miss Jamie Dumbledore. May I come in?" Snape drawled.

The old lady's eyes widened. "Oh-yes, come on in. I expect you would like to look at her file?"

"No, I just want to take her. There is no need for her files."

"Well, alright. I'll just go and get her then." Snape nodded curtly. Then the old lady walked down the narrow halllway, leading to Jamie's room.

Jamie was laying down on her bed in the orphanage. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon, and she had already finished all her chores. She was sitting there, thinking of life if her parents were alive. Would her mom have the same hair as her? Did she have her dad's eyes, or her moms? Would her life be different? Would she have actually made friends? All of those questions were running through her mind when the old lady knocked on her door.

"Jamie dear," the old lady called out sweetly to her from the door, _too _sweetly. "Someone is here to see you."

Jamie shot off her bed immediatley. "Someone's here to see _me_?" She was in pure shock. When some people came by to adopt, they would always skip over her. Not taking a second glance at all. She was shocked, but excited at the same time. Maybe she would finally be leaving the orphanage.

She followed the old lady out of the room and down the hallway. When she walked out, she saw a man. He was dressed in all black, matching his eyes and hair, which seemed like it could use a good wash. He looked intimidating, but something about him made Jamie trust him.

"Well, here she is. Now, we can go and fill out the paper work," the old lady said.

The man followed the old lady into her office. Jamie just followed, guessing that she was suppose to, until the door almost slammed shut in her face. She dighed, then sat down against the wall.

Was she really going to leave? Did this man want her, or have to take her? If she was leaving, where was she going? Was she going to a new school? If she did, would she make friends? These questions were coursing through her mind as the man in black reopened the door again.

"Well, we're leaving. Good bye," the man said to the old lady. He grabbed Jamie by the elbow, not rudely, but still firmly. He led Jamie to the door and opened it. Then Jamie spoke.

"What about my stuff?"

"It's already at Hogwarts as we speak," he drawled out.

"What's Hogwarts?" Jamie asked with a look of utter confusion on her face. They were walking along the sidewalk down towards the park.

"The school you will be attending for the next seven years of your life," he said casualy. "Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Dumbledore, you are a witch."

At first Jamie thought of it as an insult, but my the man's facial expression, he was serious. She then thought it was perposterous, but then she thought how it made sense. The things that happened with Roger and Karen, it spoke again.

"So, does that mean I can do, like, magic?"

The man sighed. "Of course you can do magic, that's the whole purpose of the school."

"Well, can you show me something then?"

The man then took out a black staight wooden stick and gave it a wave. Out of the stick came a wispy smoke, which then turned into a doe. It was transparent, but yet it was galloping around her. She let out a small giggle, but then the doe disappeared. The man put the stick back into his pocket.

"What was that? Thing thing you made that doe with?" she asked.

"It's a wand. You will get one of your own once we get to London."

"Wait, London? As in London, England?" she asked. She may not have gone to school, but that didn't stop her from teaching herself how to read and write.

"Yes. Now, here is your letter." He handed Jamie a yellow envelope with emerald writting on it. She opened it to find three letters inside.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Dumbledore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

The second page said:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE **NOT** ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

And the third letter said:

_Jamie,_

_This may come as a shock, but you do have living relatives. Two, actually. I'm your cousin and my brother is your granddfather. Your story will be told to you by the man who gave you this letter, Severus Snape. He will escort you to Diagon Alley, where you will purchase your supplies for school. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Severus. I will meet with you after the Sorting. _

_With love,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

She was in utter shock. She had relatives? Not just one, but two?Why was this kept a secret? What really happened to her parents? She was going to ask the man, Severus Snape, what had happened to them.

"Your name is Severus?" she asked.

"Yes. Why, is there a problem with it?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"No, it's just I've never heard that name before. All these names I'm seeing on these papers, they just sound... _different_."

"Well, different is normal in the Wizarding World. You might as well get use to it," He said and then stopped. They had walked through the park and all the way over the hill and through some trees. Laying on the ground was a old teacup.

"What are we doing here?" Jamie asked.

"We are going to be taking a portkey, a random object that can teleport you to a different location that it is set to. All you have to do is touch it." Severus Snape then walked over to the old and chipped teacup and bent down to touch it. He then waved Jamie over and had her touch it.

"Now, count to three," he said.

"One," Jamie started. "Two, Three." Immediatley, she felt as if she were being sucked through the air, making her stomach twist. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She landed on the ground on her butt, while Severus glided down gracefully.

"Why exactly did I crash land onto the ground?" Jamie asked, just a tad bit annoyed.

"It's because you've never taken a portkey before. You will get use to it after some time."

"Wait, I might have to take one of those _again_?" Jamie asked.

"Only if you're forced to or willing to. Now, if you will follow me, I will show you where you will be staying tonight," he said. They walked down a narrow alleyway, then Severus stopped in front of a door with a sign hanging above it of a witch stirring a cauldron. Many of the people that walked past, and that was very few, didn't even look at the door.

"Severus," Jamie started, "Can people see this door?"

"Only witches and wizards can see this door. Not muggles."

"What're muggles?" Jamie asked.

"Muggles are people without the ability to do magic. Now follow me and hold all the questionns for later." Severus then led her through the door. On the other side of the door was an old diner it seemed. There was a bar and many chairs and tables, but only a few were led her over to the bar, where a man was cleaning a wine glass at.

"Well, isn't this a pleasent surprise," the man behind the bar said, "Severus Snape and, well, who is this?"

"Her name's Jamie and I do believe Dumbledore sent a letter over explaining she needs a room?" Severus asked with mild curiousity. Jamie was just standing there, looking around the small pub in amazment. The tables were cleaning themselves after the person there left them, and then the chairs would go up onto the tables all on their own.

"Jamie? Is this _the_ Jamie?" Tom asked in astonishment.

"Yes, now will you show her to her room? She needs to change her clothes into something... _less_ dirty."

"Yes, yes, of course." Tom then guided Jamie to her new room. When she first walked in, she was coughing. It seemed as if that room hadn't been inhabited in a while.

"Your clothes are already in the drawers. If you need anything, just ask me. You might want to hurry though, Severus isn't the most patient man in the Wizarding World." Tom smiled. "I'll be right outside, Miss Dumbledore." Tom then left. Jamie was staring wide-eyed at the door. How had he know her name when neither her or Severus said it? _It must've been in that letter they were talking about, _Jamie thought.

She quickly changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a blue Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. She walked back out and Tom escorted her back to Severus.

"Well Miss Dumbledore," Tom said as they finally reached Severus, who was sitting at a table reading a newspaper, "I officially welcome you to the Leaky Cauldron."

Jamie nodded in thanks and then sat acroos from Severus. She gasped when she saw the picture on the front cover of the newspaper move. Severus then bent the paper over to look at her with a raised eyerbow.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"That picture just _moved_!" she said, pointing to the cover of the paper. Severus sighed and sat the paper down on the table.

"The pictures are suppose to move. This is the _Daily Prophet_, a newspaper ran by the Ministry of Magic. Anything else you would like to ask?" Severus asked, but didn't seem like he wanted her to answer 'yes'.

"Yeah, like, what is Hogwarts about? What kind of subjects are there? Who are the teachers? Is there a uniform?" Jamie had forgotten to ask about her parents, yet again.

"Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I already said that. There is a uniform, depending on which house you get. A house is where the Sorting Hat sorts you. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I am the Head of Slytherin are many subject, but you will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions-which I teach-Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, and you will have flying lessons. I'm slightly surprised you still haven't asked me about your parents."

"Oh! I was getting to that," Jamie tried to cover up.

"Well, your mother and father were both a witch and wizard. They both attended Hogwarts, your mother was in Ravenclaw and your father in Gryffindor. They went into hiding when Voldemort, a dark wizard-I'll explain later-was hunting them down. Your mother became preganet with you during this time. Then, your father was apparently alone in the safe house they were assigned, but Voldemort found them. They had a Secret Keeper. His name was Barty Crouch Jr., but your parent's did not know he was a follower of Voldemort. So Voldemort killed your father that night." He stopped for a minute to let it sink in with Jamie.

"So," Jamie said quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap. "How did my mother die?"

"Well, almost the same way your father did. Dumbledore, who is your cousin, sent her to a house in Salem, Oregon. You and her lived there for a few months. Then Voldemort came and found you two on the night before Halloween. He killed your mother, and was about to kill you," Jamie cringed, "But your cousin came and saved you. He had to put you in the orphanage so you would be protected. Voldemort was defeated the next night."

Jamie was shocked about it all, but two questions were in her mind. "Who is Voldemort exactly, and who defeated him?" Jamie asked Severus.

"Voldemort was a very Dark wizard. He tortured people for fun. He thought that if he killed all of the muggleborns-wizards and witches with non-magical parents-the half-bloods-witches and wizards with either one magical parent or one muggleborn parent and a pureblood parent-that he would be cleaning the world of all of its dirt and living in a 'pure society'. A pureblood is a witch or wizard with both magical parents. The person who defeated Voldemort was just a baby. His birthday is the day before yours, I believe. His name is Harry Potter. His parents were also killed by Voldemort."

Jamie couldn't help but feel sympathy for this Harry Potter. He had to live without his parents too. Maybe if she saw him at Hogwarts, they could become friends. And that was another thing all in itself. Making friends. How exactly was she suppose to do that? She never really had a friend in her whole entire short life. Maybe she wouldn't have any friends, and be one of those bookworms. _No_, she thought, _it's going to be different there. Everything is going to be different_.

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My school and me have been having this war called "The Grades", and schools winning. -_- Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please excuse any typos, little big anxious with my life right now, so typos are to be expected. PLEASE REVIEW! It always makes an author's day(: Well, I'm also sorry to say updates won't be very frequent, but I'll try to get chapters up as fast as I can! **_

_**P.S. There's a poll on my profile that you guys can vote for on which house Jamie should be in. You can only see in on the regular website, though, not on the mobile. :)**_

_**P.S.S. Snape might seem **_**normal**_** in this chapter, but there's a reason behind it. Don't you guys worry, he will soon turn into Mr. Cold and Annoying Severus Snape soon. xD**_


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N: I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer! :O**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, and it truly pains me to say this, I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise Jamie would be an ACTUAL Harry Potter character. But, no such luck. XD**

**Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley**

Jamie was laying in her bed in the Leaky Cauldron, thinking of how Diagon Alley would be. Just by looking out the window, Jamie could sense the thrill and excitement that radiated off the place. It seemed like all you could do there was have fun.

She sighed. She hadn't seen Severus since he dropped her off, but he did write her a letter saying that they would be going to Diagon Alley on the 29th. He had explained to her the basics of Hogwarts, Albus' history, and the way the Hogwarts Houses got along. Apparently, Slytherin and Gryffindor have had sort of a eternial rivalry. She didn't think it was really necessary to carry on a rivalry that has gone on for ages, so she decided to at least confide in one Slytherin friend.

Her room started to shake and rumble. Jamie rolled her eyes and sighed. It was the eighth time that day that a train had done that to her room. She sat up and reached for a book on her nightstand. Severus had given it to her, saying if she had any more questions, the answers were in there. She had guessed he meant questions about Hogwarts, since the book was entitled, Hogwarts: A History.

She was flipping through the pages when Tom knocked on her door. Jamie got up and opened the door to find Tom standing outside with a excited expression etched on his face.

"Yes, Tom?" Jamie asked cautiously. She had never seen the bartender so happy.

"Miss Dumbledore, if you would follow me, there's someone waiting to meet you."

"Who is it?" He had now perked Jamie's curiousity.

"Oh, I think I'll let you find out on your own," he said with a smile. He then extended his arm down the hall, motioning for her to lead the way. She gave him one last curious glance, then headed down the hallway.

When she arrived to the bar, there was barely anyone there but a few people reading the Daily Prophet. But one man did stick out more than the others. He had a long, fluffy white beard that caressed down his front. He also had long, white hair that went down his backside. He wore a pair of half-mooned spectacles over his twinkling blue eyes. Jamie felt a familiarity for this man, like he was family.

He smiled warmly at Jamie, and motioned for her to take a seat. She did so, but not before she gave him a curious glance.

The man turned towards her. "Are you Jamie?" he asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Jamie questioned bluntly.

The man chuckled. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. I expect Severus has told you about me?" Jamie nodded.

"So you're my cousin?"

"It would seem so."

"Um, Albus? May I call you Albus?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, but when you attend Hogwarts, it would be more appropiate to address me as Professor Dumbledore," he replied politely.

Jamie nodded. "I was wondering, could you, um, tell me some stuff about my parents?"

"Yes, if you'd like. Your father was my nephew and your mother was on one of Hogwarts' most brilliant students. It was not a shock when they announced their relationship. But, I do feel partially at fault for their deaths." Jamie stared at him wide-eyed. "I let them choose their Secret Keeper, when I should have just offered myself as their Secret Keeper."

Jamie smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I don't blame you. I blame that phsycotic lune, Barty Crouch Jr."

"But, that is not what I came here to talk to you about. The reason I have come is to inform you that Severus won't be able to chaperone you on your trip to Diagon Alley on the 29th. So, I came to ask you if you would like me to escort you to Diagon Alley today?" Albus gave her a warm smile as he said this.

Jamie's eyes widened in surprise, but just for a second. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind," she breathed out.

"Excellent! Well, shall we get going?" Albus stood up from his chair. Jamie glanced down at her outfit. Her purple sweatshirt with a panda eating a cookie and her red skinnys could count as acceptable, right? She nodded and Albus lead her towards a blank brick wall that was missing at least three bricks. Albus tapped his wand around the three empty brick spaces. Suddenly, the bricks were winding, twisting, and turning away from each other, making an archway.

"Wow," Jamie breathed out. There were shops that lined the alley, in all different shapes, too. People were bustling about with excited expressions on their faces, while little kids dragged their parents into their favorite shops. It was one of the most beautiful places Jamie had seen in her premature life. She quickly followed Albus down the crowded alley towards one of the shops.

It had to be the biggest place in Diagon Alley. The building was made or smooth marble, and was slightly crooked in some places. Jamie followed Albus up the steps towards the big doors in front of them, which Albus politely opened for Jamie.

Once Albus and Jamie were both inside, Jamie's eyes became the size of saucers. Inside the building were creatures sitting at desks all down the hallway. And not one of those creatures looked the same. Albus, noticing her staring, answered her question.

"Those are goblins, the creatures who work here at Gringgots, the wizarding bank."

Jamie nodded and followed him all the way to the end of the hall, which had the tallest desk there. A goblin, who didn't look very friendly, was sitting there. The goblin looked up at Albus, then at Jamie. The goblin seemed to recognize Albus, but not Jamie. The goblin then started to speak to Dumbledore about going to the Dumbledore vault.

Once they finished, Albus and Jamie were brought to a little cart with two benches on each side of it. it seemed old, and barely sturdy, so jamie sat as far away from any 'danger' spots she saw. The goblin, Liak, started moving the cart down towards the darker and more protected vaults of Gringgots.

Down there, they past through a giant waterfall, known as the , before they reached an archway with a winged beast through the archway. It looked like it had been abused for a long time, with cut and bruises all over its body. It looked pretty mad when Liak, Albus, and Jamie pulled up and stood by the archway.

Liak then picked up a small metal instrument, and started shaking it. "It's been trained to expect pain when he hears the sound." Jamie swore she saw a glint of enjoyment in his eyes.

"That's not nice at all," Jamie said over the dragon's whimpering.

Liak just smiled menacingly and led them towards the Dumbledore vault. On their way, they passed the Lestrange vault. Jamie felt chills run up her spine as she passed it. She felt a feeling of forboding coming from the vault. Jamie just shook her head and continued walking.

They reached the vault, finally. Liak opened it and let Jamie step inside. There was galleons, sickles, and knuts towering up to the ceiling. Rubies, emeralds, and saphires could be seen in the mass of gold, also. Jamie quickly put a few handfuls of money into a little sack and left the vault. After exiting the vaults, Albus and Jamie left Gringgots. They headed towards the next shop that Albus lead Jamie towards.

It was a large shop, with books stacked up all the way to the ceiling and books lying everywhere. There were books on the staircase, books on the floor, even there were books on the two ceiling fans! The store was called Flourish

Jamie was actually starting to get bored here. Of course the vast selection of books were incredible to look at, they just really didn't catch her interest. As she pondered what would catch her interest, she came across a book with the title "101 Ways To Prank Your Friends and Foes". Jamie picked up the book and started flipping through the pages. She laughed at the pranks she read in there, imagining herself doing those pranks either on Karen or Roger. As she was flipping through the pages, two red-headed boys came up on both sides of her.

"Ah, lookie here, Fred," said the boy on Jamie's right.

"Am I seeing what you're seeing, Georgie?" the boy on Jamie's left asked.

"If we're both seeing a gorgeous young lady looking through the only other copy left of the book that made us us, then yes Freddie, we're seeing the same thing." The two boys then moved to stand in front of her. Jamie had shut her book by then and was looking at the two boys, who seemed to be twins. The two boys stuck their right hands out in front of themselves, grinning.

"Hello," they both said in sync.

"My name's Fred Weasley," said the one on Jamie's left.

"And I'm Geoge Weasley," said the one on Jamie's right.

Jamie grined and shook both their hands, then said "Hi Fred and George, I'm Jamie, Jamie Dumbledore." Fred and George's grins just widened and she put her hand down back by her side.

"So, Jamie, how would you like to learn all those tricks from that book, by the masters of the book themselves?" Fred asked.

Jamie's grin remained as she replied. "Oh really? You two are the 'masters' of this book?"

"Yes." Fred and George both were smirking by now.

"Well, then yes, I would like to learn from the 'masters'." Jamie gave a dramatic bow for emphasis.

"Cheeky, eh?" said Fred.

"Perfect," Fred and George said together.

Just then, Albus came up to Jamie carrying a pile of books. "I see you've befriended the Weasley Twins, Jamie. Just for your benefit, look forward to plenty of detention if you act with these two. However, I must be off. Do you think you can manage?"

"Yeah, I'm good here. And was that suppose to not convince me? Because it just made me want to 'act with these two' even more," Jamie said.

Albus just continued to smile as he sat the pile of books into a bag for Jamie. "I expected you to. Well, I must be off. Goodbye Jamie." And with that, Albus left the shop.

"Well," said George. "If you want to come with us, you can."

"Yeah," Fred said. "But be careful of our Mum. She just might hug you to death."

Jamie chuckled. "Sure, thanks. And I think I can handle a hug."

Fred and George then guided Jamie towards the front of the shop where a whole bunch of red-heads were paying for a load of books. One boy looked to be Jamie's age, and the girl looked to be at least a year younger than her. Fred and George introduced them as Ron and Ginny.

"That's Percy, the know-it-all _Prefect_," said Fred pointing towards the taller boy with glasses on. Percy sent him a glare and then walked away, towards a bookshelf.

"That's Mum and Dad," George said pointing to the two red-heads paying for the books at the counter.

"We have two older brothers too, but they've already graduated Hogwarts. Bill works in Egypt for Gringgots and Charlie's in Romania studying dragons," George continued.

"And there you have it. The whole Weasley family. Ron's in your year, and Ginny will be starting next year," Fred said before he tripped over a book and onto a little girl that also looked to be in Jamie's year.

"Ouch!" They both said and tried to get up from the floor. The girl had a big bushy mane of brown hair, bucked teeth, and warm brown eyes. Well, eyes that _could _be warm to some people, but right at the moment they were cool.

"Watch where you're walking, would you? You could have hurt me, or worse, ruined the book I was read or the one you tripped over!" Said the girl. Jamie smiled, she had seen someone like her before. She knew she wasn't acting rude on purpose, she was just scared.

"Well watch were your standing! If you weren't there, there would've been one less book I could've ruined!" Fred said sarcastically.

She huffed and then casted her attention towards Jamie. Jamie sent her a nice smile, and the girl returned it.

"Hello," said the girl. "My name's Hermione Granger. You?" Hermione extended her hand out in front of her. Jamie shook Hermione's hand and replied,

"I'm Jamie, Jamie Dumbledore. It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

Hermione looked gobsmacked. "Jamie _D-dumbledore_? As in relative of _Albus Dumbledore_?"

"Um, yeah. Why? Is there a problem?" Jamie said, worrying that there already was someone who hated her.

"No no! No problem at all! It's just that it's amazing to have met a relative of someone as powerful as Dumbledore!" Hermione grinned.

Jamie laughed lightly. "Oh ok. Well I've got to get going. It was nice to meet you, and I guess I'll see you on the train."

"It was nice to meet you too. Bye!" Hermione said before the two girls parted ways. Jamie spent the rest of her day buying her school supplies with the Weasleys. After she bought all her supplies, Jamie tagged along with Fred and George as they went into a joke store.

"Oh man! This stuff is great!" George said as he looked around the shop.

"Yeah, but we better go. Mum will have our heads if she finds out we've bought anything that isn't on our lists," Fred told George. Jamie smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Wait," Jamie said, which stopped Fred and George in their tracks. "Your mom said _you_ guys couldn't buy anything on your lists. That doesn't mean _I_ can't buy you boys anything from here."

Fred and George looked at each other, then back at Jamie. "Clever little thing aren't you?" Fred comments.

"Do you even have enough money? We couldn't ask you to buy us anything, really. We just met you today! I mean, if anything, the proper day we should ask you to buy us anything is the second day we've known you," said George.

"Trust me, I've got more money than I need. You boys have five minutes to get what you want, starting now," Jamie told them. Fred and George darted through the store, grabbing almost everything in their sights.

"Times up!" Jamie announced. Fred and George came back with two armfuls of goodies. After paying for them, they headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"So Jamie, we've been thinking," said Fred.

"And we've decided to let you join our little group," George finished.

"Oh really? And who says I want to join?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, we know you do. Now, the perks of being in this group are that you get to hang out with us, pull pranks, and get an amazing reputation at Hogwarts," Fred encourages.

"But sadly, there is a con. And that is detention, but you'll get used to it. And you get to meet our friend, Lee," George said.

Jamie thought about it for a moment. "Fine," she said. Fred and george shared a grin with each other, and they had finally reached the parlour.

After they were done with their ice cream, the Weasley's headed home and Jamie went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Two hot chocolates and a pumpkin pasty later, and Jamie was upstairs, fast asleep in her room. Her dreams consisting life at Hogwarts with her new-found friends.

_**I'm so so so so extremely sorry for never updating. So much has happened, and my writer's block has finally gone away. You can all thank my best friend for that one. And I've changed the name, and the description. After Jamie's sorted, I'm going to turn it to her p.o.v. Well, leave reviews and the next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**Love ya guys .xx**_

_**P.S. - This is now all one chapter, so the beginning is the one I posted before, and then halfway through it is the new stuff. :)**_


End file.
